Have You Ever Heard the Story?
by theINTERSECT
Summary: The story of Chuck and Sarah through the years. Oneshot. ROMANCE.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a story I thought of as I rewatched the montage in the final episode of Chuck, with Chuck telling Sarah all about their life together. **

**My version is a little different, with a few modifications (a few things taken out, and a few things added in).**

**Any mistakes are mine :P**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! (:**

* * *

**Have You Ever Heard the Story of Chuck and Sarah?**

Well, it all started with a guy who worked at Buymore. Then one day, an old college friend sent him an email that was filled with government secrets. And then the next day, his life really changed when he met a spy with Sarah. And he fell in love.

They first connected at the beach. Chuck had run off after his first mission, traumatized and in need of some time alone to think. He stayed there the whole night thinking he was alone, but in fact, Sarah had been watching him from afar the whole time. When morning came, Sarah made her presence known to him. She asked her to trust him. Little did they know, the place would later on become a place of much significance to them.

Sarah's mission was to guard Chuck, and to make sure that he was safe. And she did a mighty good job. For the purpose of staying close to him so she could carry out her job, she had to take on the role of his girlfriend.

Despite being known to everyone as boyfriend-girlfriend, they really just started off as friends. However, as time progressed, as they got to know each other better, things started getting harder and more complicated. They started developing real feelings for each other. However, the agency strictly forbade asset-agent relationships. And so they both suppressed their feelings for one another, and got on with their jobs. Sarah was quite successful at doing so; Chuck, not so much. Although they weren't allowed to openly express their feelings for each other, the subliminal connection between them remained, which wasn't a bad thing, because it helped them accomplish many missions rather successfully.

* * *

Now two years had passed since the Intersect first made Chuck's brain its home. Chuck wanted nothing more than to be rid of it so he could become a 'normal' guy again, so he could openly pursue Sarah and be rid of all the burdens the having the Intersect wrought.

Not long after, Chuck's dad came along and figured out a way to remove the Intersect from his head. And miraculously, it worked. Now that Chuck was Intersect free, Sarah planned on quitting the agency so she could stay in Burbank, with Chuck.

But Chuck didn't know that Sarah planned on staying with him. He thought that she was leaving to go save the world. So before Sarah had the chance to tell Chuck that she was staying, he'd re-uploaded the Intersect – so now, instead of just having a bunch of government secrets in his head, he also knew Kung Fu.

Sarah was disheartened. It had been so close she could almost taste it. But she knew she couldn't give up now. She would do anything for this man. Before Chuck left for the training facility in Prague, she proposed they run away and start a new life somewhere else with new identities. Chuck initially agreed, but when it came to the day they were to leave, he refused, saying that he didn't want to give up this chance he had to save the world. He left Sarah standing alone on the platform of the train station in France, disappointed, betrayed and hurt.

* * *

They were almost there – they had almost passed the finish line. But now they were back to step one.

Their relationship took a slight dip from there. When Chuck got back after failing his training, Sarah avoided him as much as possible. However, it was inevitable that the two should meet, since they still worked together. It was still Sarah the spy and Chuck the asset.

Sarah was puzzled. She couldn't figure out why Chuck didn't want to leave with her. Before the intersect was removed, he clearly showed signs that he liked her. But his betrayal. Was it because his feelings for her had diminished?

She feigned with the fact that everything was okay, but inside, she was heart-broken and lost. Now it broke Chuck's heart too, seeing her hurt and knowing that he was the root of her suffering. For as much as she would disagree, he knew her. The real her. No matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings, she couldn't hid them from Chuck. He could see right through her.

He tried to reach out, but she didn't respond. It wasn't until one particular mission when she finally heard the reasoning behind his decision. He chose to be a spy because he loved her. He didn't want her to have to leave the profession she loved to be with him – it was everything she'd known basically her entire life.

_I love you. _Those three words. Damn those three words. They sent tears cascading down her cheeks, despite the fact that she'd only heard it through a video recording.

* * *

Now came time for Chuck's spy school exams. If he passed, he would become an agent, and would be allowed to pursue a relationship with whomever he liked. And this included Sarah. So Chuck tried real hard, wanting to pass with flying colours.

The only problem was that the last test involved having to kill a target – the mole. The night of the last test, she followed him out onto the field. And from where she was standing, she watched Chuck 'kill' a man with her own eyes. _BAM_.

And she watched him kill the man with her own eyes; or rather, she stood at an angle such that what she saw seemed like Chuck had killed the man.

Now, she was torn. She didn't know whether she should feel happy or sad. Was he still the man she had fell in love with? Or has he changed?

* * *

Chuck received his qualifications and asked her to join his team in Rome. She refused. She didn't know why. Deep down, her heart knew that she still had feelings for him, but her brain was telling her that he had changed and that he was not the Chuck she'd first met. _Her Chuck._

Before he was officially reassigned to Rome, Chuck decided to take some time off. Right when his break started, he went up to Sarah and openly proclaimed his love for her, and asked her to go on a vacation with him.

It was those three words again. _I love you. _Sarah stood there like a rigid brick, unable to speak. They sent warm shivers down her spine. At that moment, she decided that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, regardless of whether he'd killed a man or not. _What the hell._ She thought to herself. _I shouldn't judge someone by their actions, but rather who they are._

* * *

It ended up being that they didn't go on the vacation. Shaw had dragged to a warehouse whilst she was just on her way to meet Chuck at the train station.

When Chuck found out she'd been captured, he brought in the whole Calvary and saved her – though the Calvary didn't come into much use, because as soon as Shaw found out that they were there, he called off his plan to kill Sarah.

Later on that day, Sarah found Chuck moping around in his apartment, drinking alcohol and eating mint ice cream.

It was then that Chuck asked her the question. A question she'd also been contemplating herself the past few years. _Sarah, do you love me?_

Sarah had no doubt in her heart that she did. But she had a hard time voicing it out loud. And so when she didn't answer immediately, Chuck thought that she didn't love him, and began rambling on about random stuff.

But after a while, she finally worked up the courage to answer his question. She took a deep breath, and said '_Yes'._

_'Chuck, I fell for you a long, long time ago. After you fixed my phone and before you started diffusing bombs with computer viruses, so yes. Yes.'_

Just seeing that signature Bartowski smile break out on his face warmed her heart. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. This time, he responded.

* * *

Their relationship only got stronger from thereon out. About a year later, after a few near death experiences, he finally managed to propose to her in the waiting room of a hospital whilst awaiting his niece's birth.

And then, after a couple more near death experiences, they finally got married, with a big church wedding, with all the friends and family.

They went on to start their own business, Carmichael Industries. It was extremely successful, and brought in a steady amount of income – probably enough to last them the rest of their lives had they wished to retire any time soon.

They also found the perfect home for them to raise their family. Although they could have gone for anything with the money they had, they settled on a cozy red cottage house with a white picket fence.

* * *

Three years later, they had three little kids, and another one on the way.

Kaylee Charlotte Bartowski was the oldest – the first to announce herself to the world. She was blond and had a set of piercing blue eyes, just like her mother.

Then came Tyler Charles Bartowski, a mere ten minutes after his sister. Tyler was an exact replica of his father, with the big brown eyes and the curly hair that made the animal shapes his mother so loved.

Two years after her siblings, Leah Samantha Bartowski was born. She was another blond, just like her mother and sister. But her hazel eyes were mesmerizing – you could stare at them for hours and still be as interested as you were when you first started.

* * *

One lazy summer day, they took the family out for a day at the beach. The beach was one of their most visited destinations. They all sat in the sand, and worked together to build a sand castle. It was one of their favourite pastimes as a family.

By the end of the day, the kids were all exhausted and were asleep on a mat they had laid out on the sand. Chuck and Sarah sat behind the mat, on the sand, watching their children sleep. He leaned down and gave her five-month pregnant stomach a kiss before placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She nestled her head into the nook of his neck, and let out a sigh of content. Together, they watched the sun set and the stars come out.

When the last beam of sunlight disappeared from the horizon, they turned to look at each other, and they engaged in a slow passionate kiss.

So there they were. Eight years after they'd first met each other. After all the endless trials and tribulations, they were back at the spot they'd initially started out at. But this time, everything was perfect. Life was chaotic, but they wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. My version of the story of Chuck and Sarah (: Notice how I left out the memory loss? :P HAHA well i just didn't know how I was going to include it, so I didn't. And I wanted to get this story out as soon as possible..cause I know I haven't been updating much recently, and I felt really bad. School is wrapping up in about three weeks, so hopefully after that, I will be able to update a lot more often. **

**I an in the process of writing the next chapter of 'Chuck vs the Dads' (: Except I am having a bit of a writer's block...but yeah. Hopefully it'll be out sometime soon. We'll see :P I'll try by best!**

**I also have a couple of other one shots planned. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review! (: I love reading your guys' reviews :P They motivate me to write faster :P**


End file.
